


Soft Boiled

by Hambone



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr wakes in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Boiled

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I needed to get out. Blurr is still a robot but human sized for reasons we don't need to get into.

Blurr was used to waking in the middle of the night, especially here on Earth. He was not made for getting rest as often as he did now, and while it was sometimes a bother he often didn’t mind. Especially moments like these, when Master Disaster was still and quiet in his slumber.

(He had learned the human’s real name a long time ago, but seldom used it. His stage name was so similar to the comforting syllabic structure of Cybertronian designation, and it felt right in his vocalizer. Disaster did not mind, because there were so few things he minded about Blurr to begin with that the use of what he deemed a ‘pet name’ was of little consequence. Dusty from the day and cool with sweat he had slapped Blurr’s backside and laughed a bit.)

Keeping still even when he was drawn from recharge was a gained talent. His chronometer told him that it was somewhere around three twenty, Earth hours, and he should just try and force his shut down protocols because there was little to do at this time of night, but it was easier said than done. Lowering the output of his bio lighting, he watched the cracks in the ceiling form pictures and felt the breeze of the alien body beside his own as it moved its flesh machinery.

It was the quickening of breath that first alerted him to Disaster’s lifting veil. They had been together long enough that the sleep of one hardly outlasted that of the other. The arms around his waist tightened, sheets shifting in a cold whisper, and he turned to meet the soft shine of his human’s eyes.

“Hey.”

Eloquent as ever, Master Disaster smiled sleepily, the crud that built in his eyes when he rested making him blink and scratch at his face.

“I’m sorry,” Blurr hummed, “I don’t know why I’m having such a hard time recharging lately. It’s normally a problem I know but…”

He left it there. There was a distinct lack of comprehension on Disaster’s lined face as he ran blunted fingers through his bed mussed hair. Hoping to make up for the disturbance, Blurr kissed him, allowing his fingers to join the softer ones above. He had always liked the phenomenon of hair. How queer it was, existing to fulfil a purpose that was no longer necessary. Shaggy and thick, the joints on his digits caught a few places and made them both grunt.

“Sorry,” he said again as they parted, Disaster licking his lips in quiet contemplation. He had told Blurr once that he appreciated the lack of morning breath he experienced. Blurr was not familiar with the concept, because his mouth always smelled the same and was as clean as the nanites and solvents it naturally secreted would ever make it, but he recognized the flavor of wear in the human’s mouth at times and learned to associate the phrase with it. The things in their bodies his species chose to associate with grossness would continue to surprise Blurr as he learned of them, regardless of how often they seemed to appear.

“Dun be,” Disaster slurred, already half asleep again, “I’ll live.”

The lines of muscle in his arm flexed and released as he again pulled Blurr close, grumbling and huffing as he again fell into a position of comfort. Blurr watched him closely as the dreams returned to his features, knowing it would not disturb him much. The rhythm of his heart slowed, the chemicals shifting and cooling inside his hopelessly complicate weave of cellular matter. Pushing his helm back into the crook of his neck Blurr listened to the crawl of life across his lover’s skin, warm and solid. He did not need sleep.


End file.
